Pay Back
by Hillton
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after Anne of Green Gables the Sequel ended.
1. The Scheme

"You know," Anne started to say as they were walking back towards Green Gables breaking a surreal silence. "I think its time for a little pay back for Diana."   
  
Gilbert chuckled "What do you have in mind?" he asked.   
  
"I'm not going to tell her," Anne explained, "You can tell some of the guys and through gossip it will get back to Fred and Diana. I'll feed it through a couple of the gals."  
  
"You are a character Anne Shirley," Gilbert observed, "Lets stop talking about your scemes for a while."  
  
After Gilbert dropped Anne off at Green Gables, Anne stood on the veranda looking at him dreamily until he went out of sight, then she went inside, reality being far away. Katherine was curious about why Anne was so dreamy as they were getting ready to go to the bonfire,   
  
"Anne, you seem different somehow," Katherine commented.   
  
"My romantic mind is full at the moment Katherine, I just had a wonderful talk with Gilbert," Anne remarked.   
  
"I see," Katherine replied simply.   
  
"Plus," Anne added, "I'm engaged."  
  
"To Gilbert?" Katherine asked.   
  
"To Gilbert, and I have to make sure not to tell Diana." Anne replied   
  
"Why won't you tell Diana?" Katherine inquired.   
  
"I didnt hear about her engagement to Fred from her, she isnt going to hear about my engagement from me," Anne told Katherine, "And if you'll excuse me Katherine, I am going to go tell Marilla."  
  
Anne had to wait until Rachel Lynde was out of the room before telling Marilla, because Rachel was known as a very big gossip. Rachel wasn't going anywhere, so Anne asked Marilla out to the veranda to tell her. After she did, Marilla was speechless.   
  
"You promise not to tell Rachel quite yet?" Anne asked.   
  
"Of course, Rachel is too gossipy for her own good," Marilla replied, "Now get Katherine and go to that bonfire."   
  
"I'm just sorry Gilbert won't be there," Anne said sadly, "He isn't quite his old self yet."   
  
"Go on," Marilla said again.  
  
"That was a wonderful party," Katherine said as they walked up to Green Gables after the bonnfire.   
  
"You met so many people, they really seemed to like you," Anne commented, "and you were the nice person we both know you are." 


	2. Diana Finds Out

The next day around noon, Katherine and Anne were taking a walk when a familiar womanly figure walked up to them.   
  
"Anne, wha- what is this I'm hearing?" Diana faltered slightly.   
  
"I see news travels fast in this little town," Katherine commented.   
  
"It does," Anne replied quickly to Katherine and turned to Diana, "I just had to torture you a little, I didnt hear about your engagement from you."   
  
"I figured thats what happened," Diana declared, "Anne, that was quite mean."   
  
"Can't you just let me have a little fun with payback? you're making me feel awful," Anne replied. "I'm sorry Anne," Diana started, "Now I know how you felt when you didnt hear it from me, either way, lets not have another word about your payback." The three women giggled and walked away together.  
  
The next day, Anne and Gilbert made it official. Gilbert bought Anne a ring and slipped it on her finger, and they shared a kiss. When they began to talk, Anne brought up the topic of her pay back sceme.   
  
"You should have seen Diana when she walked up to me yesterday," Anne giggled, "She looked so much like Mrs. Lynde walking up the lane."   
  
"I can imagine," Gilbert remarked, and then chuckled, "I also know that she probably forgave you right afterwards."   
  
"Yes, Gilbert Blythe, very nice guess," Anne remarked. 


	3. Anne's Letters

Anne was spending all too much time with Gilbert. She felt really bad about leaving Katherine so many times, but Katherine had told her she understood. Although Katherine did feel a little bit bad. Anne spent a lot of time with Katherine too, to the point where she had exausted herself trying to please both of her companions  
  
Then everyone went back to their normal grind. Katherine to KLC and Gilbert to medical school. Anne started writing again. But she couldn't consentrate. She was lonely. Yes, she did have Marilla and Rachel, but she had Gilbert and Katherine before. She cast away her book writing and began writing to Katherine 'Dear Katherine, Its very lonely without you here. I hope things are well at KLC, and that you've come out of your hard exterior a bit. How is the new English teacher? Are the Pringles giving her a hard time as they did me? I hope everthing else is well. Yours Truely, Anne'  
  
she sealed up that letter and began to write Gilbert. "My Gil, I hope you're doing well back in medical school. I can't concentrate on my writing right now. I miss you so much. I long to feel your warm embrace. Life around here is boring without you. Marilla and Rachel are nice enough company, but you know you will always be the best company I can have. I heard from Miss Stacey again today. She said she was very happy to hear of our engagement, and also said she was going to send you congratulations too. She remarked how much she missed having me in Kingsport and finally said that she enjoyed my book and told me to keep writing. There isnt much to keep me busy besides my writing. Except daydreaming about you and helping Marilla with the house. I await on pins and needles for your next letter. Love Always, Anne" Anne sealed it and kissed the envelope. She got up, picked up a light coat, and decided to go mail her two letters.  
  
AN: I posted this at Anne 3 about a year ago. 


	4. The Replies

Anne recieved reply to both letters the next week. She read Katherine's first   
  
"Anne,  
  
Things are going well enough here. The board hired Amy Pringle as the new English teacher. Believe it or not, the girls who were your students last year are giving HER the cold shoulder. You see what following you have? Your book came into our local bookstore a few weeks ago, it flew off the shelves. All the Pringles were so proud of you.   
  
Yes, I have softened up. The Pringles are all so surprised. I have been invited to more parties. You were right, I'm much happier.   
  
Katherine"   
  
Anne re-folded Katherine's letter and opened Gilbert's.   
  
My Dearest Carrots,  
  
School is going well. I miss you so much too. I was glad to recieve your letter.   
  
I recieved a letter from Miss Stacey too, it said pretty much the same thing.   
  
I hope you are keeping up with your writing. You're very talented and deserve the best.   
  
Sadly, I must get back to studying. I have a big test tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes.   
  
Always and Forever Yours,  
  
Gilbert."   
  
Anne re-read the letter again. She decided that she was going to 'accidentally' run into him. So she packed her bags, and headed downstairs to ask Marilla for a ride to the train station. 


	5. Two More Schemes

Anne arrived at Gilbert's boarding house around 11 o'clock the next afternoon.   
  
"I would like to rent one of your rooms Sir," Anne told the receptionist, "How close of a room can I get to my fiancé, Mr. Gilbert Blythe?" she added.   
  
"Lets see," began the receptionist, "I can give you the room right next door, the occupant moved out a few days ago." the receptionist finished as he gave Anne a key.   
  
"How much?" she asked.   
  
"You pay after you use it or on a monthly basis," the receptionist told her, "Have a nice stay, Miss your room is the second floor, two doors to the left and Mr. Blythe's is the third door."   
  
Anne walked up the stairs and then turned left as instructioned. She unlocked the door and set down her things. She looked at herslef in the mirror, and adjusted her hair a bit. Then she grabbed the keys, locked the room back up and knew that Gilbert was about to take a lunch break, so she went to his school and waited about five minutes until the classes got out. She saw Gilbert and started walking slowly in the other direction. Slow enough for Gilbert to catch up. Gilbert did catch up. When he saw who was next to him, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Carrots? Anne?" he asked. Anne turned and nodded. Almost immediately after her nod, before she could say or do anything else, she was thrust into a kiss. A very welcome kiss. The lips she had not felt in what seemed like years.   
  
"Wait a minute," Gilbert said breaking out of the kiss, "Why are you here?" he asked.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Anne.   
  
"Ok," Gilbert stammered out of happiness.  
  
"Now, how long is your lunch?" Anne asked.   
  
"An hour," told Gilbert.  
  
"Well you, Mr. Blythe, are taking me to lunch," Anne said taking his arm.  
  
Anne walked slowly back to the boarding house, and decided to take a little rest before Gilbert got out of school. Before long, it was time for Gilbert to get back, Anne was still out like a light. Gilbert knocked on the door lightly. Anne had told him she was going to take a nap, so he knocked only loud enough for her to hear it if she was awake, not loud enough to wake her up. So Gilbert came to the conclusion that Anne was asleep (which she was). So he decided to ask the receptionist for the extra key (it was worth a shot). This receptionist happened to be his friend.   
  
"Hello," Gilbert began, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."   
  
"That all depends."   
  
"I was wondering, if you could give me the key to my fiance's room. She's visiting me, and well, she's asleep, and I want to wake her up without a loud noise. Can I have the key or not?"   
  
"Sure, but you owe me a favor," he hands Gilbert the key.   
  
"Thanks so much," Gilbert said as he walked back towards Anne's room. He knocked lightly once more and slipped the key into the hole.   
  
Gilbert walked in. He looked at Anne sleeping so peacefully. He sat on the bed and began playing with her hair, running his fingers through her beautiful carroty hair. Anne began to wake up. She blinked a couple times. Then her eyes went square, and she opened her mouth to scream. Gilbert pulled her into a kiss before she could. She quickly pulled away. She was going to scold Gilbert like she did when they were younger. Then she decided to forget about it, and began kissing Gilbert again. When they had finished kissing, Anne asked Gilbert why he hadn't just waken her up.   
  
He explained that she didn't deserve to be waken up by a loud sound. They embraced for a long time after that. Then they decided to go eat. They went to a little romantic restaurant. With tons of couples just like them, truely in love and not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
Then they walked back to the boarding house. It was relatively late. Gilbert had a bit of homework to do so they said good bye to eachother by Anne's room. They shared a goodnight kiss, and said goodnight to eachother then meandered into their own rooms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert went to his classes the next day without seeing Anne first. He assumed she was still asleep. However, she was at the bench by his classroom again the next afternoon. She had a sack lunch from a local deli. They ate in a comfortable silence. Soon, it was time for Gilbert to get back to his class. They shared an embrace before he went. Anne stole his key.

"Hello Gil, have a good day at school?" Anne greeted Gilbert as if there wasn't anything weird about her being in his room.

Gilbert was speechless. He was too busy thinking about how great it would be to she Anne's shining face everyday after a hard day's work. Then his brain kicked in. "Hi Anne, what are you doing here?" he asked with a kiss.

"I pick pocketed you. You should be more careful," Anne answered with another kiss, "Besides, your room has a better feel for writing I'll let you clean up, give me a buzz or a knock when you're done," Anne finished.

"Ok Anne, I'll be looking forward to it," Gilbert replied to Anne. He gave her a quick kiss, and Anne left.

A few minutes later, Anne heard a knock on her door. She opened it, and Gilbert was of course on the other side.

"Want to come over?" he asked,

"I have a lot of homework today, and wont be too good of a host, but I'd love for you to be with me."

"Sure," replied Anne, "I'll be over in a few, go along."

Anne decided to freshen up more than a bit. She changed into a beautiful but casual dress, and made sure she looked the best she could for where she was going.

Gilbert opened the door after Anne's knock. He swept her off her feet into a kiss.

Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Anne was writing about him. She was writing all the stories she could remember. The wink, the slate, shunning him for years, the dance card, you name it. Even the unfortunate Lily Maid.

Anne went back to Avonlea the next day. It was a strange change not being at all close to Gilbert. Not being able to see him everyday. Anne was, however, finished with the first draft of her collection of Gilbert stories. She began editing it.

Before she knew it, the manuscript titled 'Awaiting Love' by Anne Shirley was sent to the publishers for proofing. Anne waited on pins and needles for response. While she was waiting for the response, the Christmas holidays came. Gilbert was back for three weeks.

Anne stole Gilbert away from his family almost everyday. No one seemed to mind either. All the elders left well enough alone. For these three weeks, Anne and Gilbert were children again. Visiting all their haunts, frolicking all around, and both sleeping in their childhood beds. There was just something about being in Avonlea together, that made everything young again. They didn't care about catching cold. It would all be worth it. They had so much fun.

Christmas day came. The Blythes and the inhabitants of Green Gables came together for the celebration.

Anne and Gilbert exchanged their gifts in private. Gilbert gave Anne a gold-plated bracelet. Anne gave an equally stunning gift. The most beautiful pocket watch Gilbert had ever seen. Both of them were at a loss for words. When they finally spoke, they spoke at the same time. "How did you get the money to pay for that?" they asked each other very concerned for each other. Anne was the first to answer,

"It was Mathew's. I just had it engraved." Gilbert hadn't even looked at the engraving. It said 'To Gil, with love, Carrots' Gilbert giggled and then told Anne,

"I have a job alongside school." Then they went back to the room with their elders.

They ate their supper, and then desert. Everything was delicious. After the food, they opened the rest of their presents.

Gilbert got some handkerchiefs from Marilla and Rachel, a new hat, fifteen dollars and a pair of new trousers from his father. Anne got a new dress with gloves to match.

After gifts where exchanged, Marilla gave all the Blythes except Gilbert, who was going to stay with Anne as long as possible, a ride back. Rachel sat and talked with Anne and Gilbert for a while and then got the hint that they wanted some alone time. She began cleaning up after supper.

Anne and Gilbert snuggled in front of the fire until Anne fell asleep with Gilbert as her pillow. When Gilbert noticed that, he covered her up and put a blanket around her. He closed his eyes too, even though he knew he shouldn't have. He knew he should have gone then before the sleepiness set in, but he couldn't help himself. He fell asleep minutes later with his true love in his arms.

Anne woke up around 2am, stirred a little and was about to go back to sleep, then she realized Gilbert was there. Her eyes went big as saucers. "Gil," she whispered to him softly. She nudged him awake. "Gil," she repeated again. "Wha?" mumbled a disorientated Gilbert. "Why are.. why am... why are you here? now?" Anne asked, "I guess I fell asleep holding you," said Gilbert knowing very well what had happened, "Shall I go?" he asked politely. "No, No Gilbert, its too late and too dark now," Anne replied concernedly, "You just go back to sleep, and you can go home in the morning. I'm going to go up to my room. Goodnight!" Anne said with a kiss as she left to go upstairs.

Gilbert didn't sleep much the rest of that night, he was thinking about how good holding Anne through the night. Before he knew it, Anne was back downstairs waking him up.

"Good Morning!" said a cheerful Anne. "Hi," replied Gilbert pulling Anne into a hug. "Your mother came over here early with some clothes and such. She thought that you might want to just change and spend the day with me. I have to do a few arrends in town, and then we can do whatever you want." Anne told Gilbert. "Thats great. Where can I change?" he asked "In the guest room. Its upstairs fourth door on your right," Anne replied as Gilbert went up to change

Gilbert and Anne went to the Lawsons' General store to pick up a few things for Marilla and then went to the post office. Anne mailed Katherine a letter, and there was a letter for her. They exited the store, and then Anne read the letter out loud,

"Dear Ms. Shirley, We are pleased to inform you that your manuscript 'Awaiting Love' has been accepted for publication. Here is your check, of $250 as advanced against our royalties. Congratulations."

"What is this new book?" Gilbert asked.

"You'll see," replied Anne slyly. She wanted Gilbert to see it first hand, not just hear about it.

Soon Gilbert had to go back.

About a month later, Anne received her book. She just had to give it to give it to Gilbert herself. She mailed the boarding house to get her room, and left seven days later.

She arrived at the boarding house very late. "Hello?" she asked, hoping someone would hear her and give her her key. And someone did.

"Ah Ms. Shirley. Here's your key. have a goodnight," the receptionist said giving her the key.

"Thank you, could I have a wake up call around 6:30?" Anne replied.

"Certainly, Goodnight," Anne went upstairs, slipped on her night dress and went to sleep.

She was woken the next morning by the wake up call. She got up and primped. Then called Gilbert. "Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Come over after you get ready," Anne said without saying her name or anything.

"Same room Anne?" Gilbert asked

"Yes," was Anne's reply.

Five seconds after she had hung up, Gilbert was standing at her door.

Anne was immediately swept into a passionate kiss. After that was taken care of, Anne began speaking "The reason I'm here..." she went to go get a copy of her book, "Is to give you my book."

Gilbert read the title, and then said with a laugh "So, this is what you had up your sleeve."

"I'd like to explain it just a bit before you open it," Anne began," even though it sounds like a romance novel, it really is not, but is at the same time. Open it and read the inscription."

Gilbert opened it and read "'Again for Gilbert Blythe, because without him, this book would not exist. And for Diana Barry Wright. For steering clear, even when I didn't know what I wanted, and for being the best bosom friend a girl could have.' Without me this book wouldn't exist?"

"It would not. When you read it you can find out what I mean," Anne replied.

"I can't wait to read it," responded Gilbert. He looked at his watch and then realized that he had to go to class.

"Time just flies by when I'm with you," he observed.

"Yes, it does Gilbert, but you need to go to class," Anne ordered. She planted a kiss on Gilbert's cheek and gave him a hug then Gilbert left for school.

Anne waited outside the school on a bench during Gilbert's lunchtime. She was reading her latest library find. Anne had brought lunch to Gilbert so he could read and eat at the same time.

Gilbert did so. Until he had to leave again. He said before he left, "Anne, this is wonderful. Its a great tribute. I can't wait to read the rest." Gilbert kissed then hugged Anne. Wishing he didn't have to let go.

Gilbert did let go. He walked a few steps and then yelled to get Anne's attention. Gilbert threw Anne his keys with a wink. This wink meant he wanted her to be there when he got home and both of them knew that. Anne made her way back to the boarding house about half an hour later after she had finished the next two chapters of the book she was reading. Though not without going on a couple of arrends first. She went to the bakery to get a few of Gilbert's favorite muffins, (the boarding house didn't have ovens in the rooms, or she would have baked them herself) then to get some peppermints, last of all, she got him a beautiful bookmark. She had to get to the boarding house after that. Gilbert would be getting out of school in an hour.

So Anne got back, put her purchases in her room and checked her hair and makeup. She locked up her door, and went over to Gilbert's she laid down on his bed and waited for Gilbert to return.

She fell into a sound sleep. And Gilbert found himself knocking on his own door. Anne was awoken and she walked to the door with a yawn.

Anne hugged Gilbert before he could even get into his room. Gilbert returned Anne's hug and picked her up so that he could get inside. Still hugging her all the while. Their hug finally ended with a kiss. "I am so in love with you," Gilbert told her after the kiss as she was still in his arms.

After their long and pleasant embrace was over, Gilbert took off his coat. He began unbuttoning his vest. Anne was shocked, "If you're going to undress, I should go," she said.

"Anne, its okay , I'm just taking off this vest. I'm not changing. I would have told you if I was," Gilbert replied reassuringly. Anne was a little bit embarrassed. She turned a bright shade of red. Gilbert noticed that and came over to hug her, "Its alright, Carrots, it was an easy mistake. I should have told you what I was doing."

The next day, Anne was off once again. She arrived at Bright River to find Diana waiting for her. Diana drove her to Green Gables, where everyone was anxious for her arrival.

The daily grind was back the next day. Anne first went to post office. There were a few letters to Marilla, one to Rachel, and one to Anne herself. Anne opened it, it said:

'Dear Ms. Shirley,  
I regret to inform you that Captain Morgan Harris has passed away. It is requested in his will that you come to Boston. He has left you a few of his worldly goods and one of the most important things in his life, his daughter. Come as soon as possible. My office is at 224 Maple. Come there during business hours, or come to Captain Harris's home if you arrive after business hours.  
Sincerely,  
Robert Price, attorney.'


	7. Chapter 7

So Anne ran home and packed her bags to go to Boston. She took a ferry to the mainland and got on a train to Boston. She arrived the next evening. She got a cab to Morgan's former home. She took a gulp and rang the doorbell. Which was answered very promptly.

"I'm Anne Shirley. I received a letter-" Anne said as she was cut off by the maid,

"Come in Ms. Shirley. We have been expecting you," Anne was ushered in, and then the maid bellowed for the occupants of the house, "Ms. Shirley is here!" Emmeline came running down the stairs very unladylike. Soon came Pauline and Issac Kent.

"Oh Ms. Shirley! I'm so happy you've come!" Emmeline yelled happily.

"Hello Ms. Shirley," Pauline said a bit shyly, "You know Issac,"

"Hello," Issac and Anne both said.

"You may want to get settled. You have a long day tomorrow," said an unfamiliar voice, "I'm Robert Price," he introduced himself.

"Not quite now. What I DO want to do, is know what I am going to be doing tomorrow that makes it so long, I would also like to know the terms of the will," Anne replied.

"Alright then, would you care to join me in the study?" asked Mr. Price.

They went into the study and began talking. "Here is the will Ms. Shirley," said Mr. Price giving Anne a copy of the will, "I have highlighted the parts that pertain to you." Anne read and quoted, "If she allows, Ms. Anne Shirley is to have my daughter Emmeline's guardianship until her coming of age. I will give $5,000 to Ms. Shirley, and 3/4 of my remaining estate in a trust fund for my daughter. Mrs. Pauline Kent is to have the remaining 1/4. In the event of my daughter's coming of age, Ms. Shirley is to have 1/4 of the trust fund." "Do agree to these terms Ms. Shirley?" asked Mr. Price.

"Yes sir I do. Where do I sign?" Anne replied.

"Here, here and there," was the reply as Mr. Price pointed out spots. Anne signed and the two went out to the common area.

"Oh, Mr. Price, do you know where I could send a telegram to my fiance?" Anne asked.

"I can send a telegram out. Would you like to give one to me?"

"Yes please: 'To Mr. Gilbert Blythe  
-stop- I have made a decision that will concern you -stop- Emmeline Harris's father passed away -stop- I am now her legal guardian until her coming of age -stop- Captain Harris also left me a large sum of money -stop- I'll come to you soon with more information -stop- Please have the desk reserve my room and the closest room I can get to it for Emmeline -stop- I'll be there in about a week to explain -stop- Love Anne -stop-' Can I send one more please?"

"of course,"

"Alright, here: 'To Marilla Cuthbert and Rachel Lynde Green Gables PEI -stop- I have been appointed as Emmeline Harris's legal guardian -stop- Please make a room for her -stop- I'll be home in a few days -stop- love Anne -stop-'Thank you sir. I'm going to talk to Emmeline now," Anne finished. She walked over to Emmeline's room and knocked. "Its me Em," she said.

"Come in Ms. Shirley," Emmeline asked her in.

"You might as well start calling me Anne, I'm now your legally appointed guardian," Anne told Emmeline as she opened the door.

The next day was Morgan's funeral. It was very plain and simple. No one would have known his monetary status had they driven by. Though it was plain, it was moving.

The day after Morgan's funeral, Emmeline packed up and they went back to Green Gables. Throughout the train ride, it was obvious that Emmeline was suppressing her emotions. Anne did her best to comfort her.

Anne and Emmeline arrived at Green Gables early the next morning. Both of them were mentally, emotionally and physically drained. Diana was again there to pick them up to drive them to Green Gables.

They went to sleep before anyone but Diana knew they were there. Marilla had left out some snacks for them, and a note that told Anne that Emmeline was sleeping in the guest bedroom for the time being.

That afternoon, Anne and Emmeline boarded a train to go see Gilbert. They arrived around 4 am that next day.

They checked in and went up to their rooms. One on either side of Gilbert's room. Anne told Emmeline to get into her nightgown. While Anne had some important business to attend to. This important business was to call Gilbert to hear his voice.

"Hello Anne," Gilbert said slyly but sleepily.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Anne asked in reply.  
"Who else would ring my room at 4:30 in the morning?" he asked.  
"Good point! I'll let you go back to sleep. I have to go check on Emmeline and you need your rest." Anne stated clearly.  
"No,No,No Anne. Theres no use in going to back to sleep now, it takes me too long and I'd be up before I was asleep. I'll get dressed and you can see me after you tuck in Emmeline." Gilbert told Anne.  
"Alright Gilbert, I'll knock when I'm done," Anne told him.

Anne knocked on Emmeline's door and Emmeline told her to come in.  
"Goodnight!" Anne said very perkily.  
"Ms. Sh-Anne, you look incredibly upbeat and perky," Emmeline observed, "What happened when I was getting into my nightgown?" she asked.  
"All right, you caught me," Anne said in a joking gloomy fashion, "I just woke up Gilbert, and he's getting dressed to see ME as I speak!" Anne smiled brightly  
"At this time of night? He must REALLY love you," Emmeline observed.  
"Yes," Anne said dreamily, "He must," she said with a sigh, "Now get into bed so I can go see him," Anne finished with a little giggle. She gave Emmeline a hug and said "goodnight," once more. Emmeline replied with a "goodnight," and Anne left to float over dreamily to Gilbert's. She knocked and the door was promptly answered.

"Oh My Carrots, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Gilbert exclaimed.  
"Gil! Its so good to see you!" Anne exclaimed right back at Gilbert.  
Both of them were obviously utterly delighted to see each other. They kissed each other and hugged.   
After they hugged, Anne asked Gilbert jokingly, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
Gilbert did indeed invite Anne in, then he said "I finally got time to finish your book. Its a wonderful tribute. Although I knew everything that was going to happen, because I lived it," Gilbert joked.  
"Why thank you Gil," Anne replied.  
"I love you Anne!" Gilbert said pulling Anne into a kiss.  
"I should let you go back to sleep," Anne observed sadly.  
"Oh, its 5 already, I'd be getting up in an hour anyway," replied Gilbert, "Just come over to the couch and let me hold you."  
"Sounds perfect to me," replied Anne as they walked over to the couch.

Anne was about to fall asleep when Gilbert's wakeup call came.  
"I'll go back to my room," Anne said as she stood up and yawned which interrupted her speaking, "Have a wonderful day," she finished her thought and kissed Gilbert good-bye.

Anne went back to her room soon enough to get her wakeup call. She answered it and went back to sleep. Around ten, Anne was awoken by Emmeline calling. Anne told Emmeline to get ready to go meet Gilbert, as his lunch break was at 11:30.

They both got dressed in their casual best and left the boarding house about an hour later. Anne and Emmeline waited on a bench outside the school for 15 minutes. Gilbert then got out of class. He looked on the bench where he knew Anne would be. At first all he saw was Emmeline (who he didn't know at the time) because his view of Anne was blocked. As he got closer, Anne came into view.  
"Hello Anne!" Gilbert said with a quick kiss to Anne, "and this must be Emmeline whom you've told me so much about. Hello Emmeline."  
"Hello Mr. Blythe," Emmeline said quite shyly  
"You can call me Gilbert if you feel comfortable with that. I am practically your second guardian, as Anne and I are engaged," Gilbert replied  
"Alright Gilbert," Emmeline smiled, "Anne tells me you're studying to be a doctor."  
"Yes, its always been a dream of mine to help people," Gilbert replied.  
"That's very admirable," replied Emmeline.  
"Oh!" Anne interjected, "Your lunch," she said handing Gilbert a brown bag.  
"Thank you Anne for the lunch and Emmeline for the compliment," Gilbert said fishing a sandwich out of the lunch bag.

The lunch went on like that. Gilbert and Emmeline getting to know each other, and Anne staying pretty much out of it. She was listening intently though. There were tidbits she had to comment on, like this one: Emmeline said to Gilbert "If it wasn't for Anne, I wouldn't be nearly as happy." That wasn't where Anne butted in, it was the next part of the conversation when Gilbert said "The first time I talked to Anne, she smashed a slate over my head." Emmeline got a good laugh out of that. After Emmeline was done laughing, Anne commented, "Our whole relationship history is written and commented on in my latest book." Gilbert checked his watch and realized that he again had to leave in a hurry.

"He is QUITE charming," Emmeline commented about Gilbert after he was out of earshot, "Why didn't you accept him the first time?" she asked  
"Its all in my book," Anne repeated, "I'll give you a copy to read while I'm napping, as soon as we get back to the boarding house," Anne promised.

They got back to the boarding house. Anne gave Emmeline a copy of her book and told Emmeline to go read in her own room while Anne took an hour nap. Anne took her nap then fixed her hair so that they could go pick up Gilbert. Anne made Emmeline leave the book at the boarding house. Emmeline was so enthralled with the book, Anne knew she had to stop Emmeline or she wouldn't have anything to read when Anne was talking to Gilbert about what happened in Boston.

They picked up Gilbert and promptly went back to the boarding house. Emmeline went to her room to read more of the book. Anne went into her room to wait for Gilbert to change out of his school clothes. Gilbert came to her door a few minutes after he had went in to change.  
"She is very enchanting," Gilbert observed about Emmeline, "So now are you going to fill me in about what happened?" He asked.  
"Her father died and left a sum of money to me if I'd be her guardian," Anne explained.  
"How much?" Gilbert asked  
"About twenty times what I got for my book, and more to come when she reaches 18." Anne answered.  
"$5000?" Gilbert asked in awe.  
"That was spare change for him too," Anne commented.  
"He must have thought very highly of you," Gilbert thought out loud.  
"He did ask me to marry him you know," Anne reminded Gilbert.  
"I'm surprised he put you in his will after you said no," Gilbert commented a bit jokingly.  
"He knew I'd be good for Emmeline," Anne replied, "Now enough talking. Go study so you can take us out to supper," Anne ordered.  
"All right Anne," Gilbert said with a fake sad face.  
Anne shoved him playfully which forced him to smile. She pulled him into a kiss and after the kiss, Gilbert left. After ten minutes, Anne couldn't be alone any longer, so she went to go check on Emmeline.  
"How are you Emmeline?" Anne asked after she was invited in.  
"I'm fine," said an Emmeline who wasn't really paying much attention to anything but Anne's book, "You should go bug Gilbert instead of me," Emmeline told Anne, who did just that. She went out of Emmeline's door and knocked on Gilbert's.

Gilbert answered again very promptly, "Wow! It took you a whole fifteen minutes to get bored and see me this time," he joked giving Anne a hug.  
"Very funny," said Anne sarcastically.  
"Would you like to come in and pester me?" asked Gilbert still joking.   
"Yes Gil, I would," Anne said in a serious manner. She tried to stay serious, but ended up bursting out laughing, as did Gilbert.  
"Why don't I just take you two out to supper now? Its hopeless studying. I have the giggles and I can't study a serious subject laughing," Gilbert suggested.  
"Sure, let me tell Emmeline, and then I'll get ready, and we can go," Anne replied.  
So they went out and had an enchanting supper.

Anne and Emmeline left the next day for Avonlea. Diana picked them up at the station again. When they got to Green Gables, Anne was informed by Marilla that she had a letter. She opened the letter and read it as Emmeline was upstairs unpacking.

'Dear Ms. Shirley,  
Two of the conditions of Morgan Harris's will were not addressed in out brief meeting. Morgan Harris left you his boat The Zephyr, and a house near your residence. It is at Avonlea Crossroads. The ownership papers for both the boat and the house are enclosed. The Zephyr can be shipped up to a port near Avonlea if you wish. I would be happy to arrange it if you write back telling me that is your wish.

Sincerely,  
Robert Price'

"Wow," Anne stood in one place in awe, "I own Rachel Lynde's house, and a boat!"  
"What was that Anne?" asked Emmeline coming downstairs.  
"Oh!" Anne was startled, "In received a letter from Mr. Price. Your father left me a boat, and a local house," Anne showed Emmeline the letter, "I'll take you to MY house tomorrow," Anne promised.  
"OK," replied Emmeline.  
"Now I," Anne started with a yawn, "am going to go to sleep in my own bed. Goodnight!"  
"I'm coming up right behind you," replied Emmeline also yawning.

The next day, Anne had to tell Marilla and Rachel the news. She wasn't at all concerned about Marilla, but she wasn't sure how Rachel would react.  
"Marilla, Rachel," Anne began, "I... I own," she said with a gulp, "I own Rachel's house."  
"You what!" asked Rachel.  
"Morgan Harris left me your house in his will. He bought it after you moved in here," Anne repeated more descriptively, "So, I now own your house."  
Both Marilla and Rachel just sat with wide eyes. They didn't know what to say.  
"I'm going to go write a few letters. I'm going into town today to file the deed and I might as well cover all bases," Anne explained

Anne went upstairs to write her letters.

The first one to Gilbert:

'Dearest Gil,   
We are set for the rest of our lives! I own a boat and a house that Morgan Harris left to me. I am in awe over this whole ordeal. I own Rachel Lynde's house. I still can't say that without grinning.  
I already miss you! Its only been a day, but I long to be in your warm, safe, loving arms again. To feel your soft lips against mine.  
I hope everything there is going well in school (I had to change the subject or I was going to depress myself).  
I'll say my good-byes as I have two more letters to write, then I have to file the deed and show Emmeline MY house.  
I miss you so very, very much,  
Yours oh so lovingly,  
Anne  
(AKA Carrots)'

She sealed the letter and wrote to Katherine.

'Dear Katherine,  
The past two weeks have been very different. I received word that Morgan Harris died, so I went to Boston to find out he left Emmeline and $5000 to me. Then when we get home from visiting Gilbert, I find out I own a boat and a house due to Morgan Harris's generosity.  
Can you believe all that? I still can't.  
I hope you are enjoying my book. I hope to come visit you with in a month.  
Anne'

She sealed that letter and wrote to Mr. Price.

'Dear Mr. Price  
Please have the boat transported to the port nearest to Avonlea. I also wanted to tell you I am filing the deed right after I mail the letter.  
Sincerely,  
Ms. Anne Shirley.

She sealed the final letter, and then asked Emmeline to go into town with her. They mailed the letters and filed the deed.


End file.
